(a) 2-Arylalkanoic acids
A variety of 2-arylalkanoic acids are now known to be useful as active anti-inflammatory, analgesic and anti-pyretic pharmaceutical drug products. A few of the better known include the 2-arylpropionic acid derivatives such as fenoprofen which is 2-(3-phenoxyphenyl)propionic acid and related compounds which are described in Marshall U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,437, ibuprofen which is 2-(4-isobutylphenyl)propionic acid and which is described with other related compounds in Nicholson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,886, naproxen which is 2-(6-methoxy-2-naphthyl)propionic acid which is described with other related compounds in Belgian Pat. No. 747,812 (Derwent Index No. 71729R-B). In addition a large variety of other 2-aryl-C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 -alkanoic acid compounds are described in the medical, pharmaceutical and patent literature including the above patent references as well as Shen U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,142, and Adams et al., U.s. Pat. No. 3,793,457, which patents describe some fluoro-substituted biphenylalkanoic acids. Another compound of interest of this latter type is flurbiprofen which is 2-(2-fluoro-4-biphenylyl)propionic acid. Thus, a large variety of 2-aryl-C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 -alkanoic acids, and particularly the 2-arylpropionic acid drug compounds are known and more of such compounds will undoubtedly be discovered and described in the future patent and other technical literature.